Excuse Him, Your Majesty
by JyrusQuash
Summary: Hans' family is extremely remorseful of their brother's distasteful and atrocious behaviour. They travel to Arendelle to offer gifts and to make amends. Elsa is relatively disinterested in gifts and increasingly intrigued by a certain member of Hans' family. They offered many things...but Elsa finds out that she's wanted something else. (FOC/Elsa)
1. Chapter 1

_**JQ: HEY!**_

 _ **So here's the deal; I've had many thoughts about the FOC/Elsa verse. It is, by far (as you can tell) my fave thing right now. It also doesn't have a lot of material to it. So, I've decided to try my hand at expanding that pool.**_

 _ **This story explores a side of the story of where the hell Hans got so terrible. REMINDER: this is NOT an extension or variation to the "That Can Be Arranged" series. This is another completely different fic with different characters.**_

 _ **I really liked this second idea, and I hope y'all will enjoy it too.**_

 ** _Set a year after the movie._**

 _ **Happy reading and your words are always helpful and encouraging!**_

 _ **I own nothing that Disney does.**_

 _ **(Also, Elizabeth Rudnick's characters in "A Frozen Heart" inspired some of Hans' brothers' names.)**_

* * *

 _ **Excuse Him, Your Majesty**_

Elsa was sitting in her study. She was supposed to be reviewing legislation and such. Instead, however, she found herself doing what she usually tended to do; contemplate life.

It had been, almost a year since the mishap that was her coronation. She eyed the rather large, and unnecessary, portrait of herself that hung over her desk, right behind her. Everyone thought that she had looked absolutely stunning and regal and that the painter did a marvellous job of demonstrating so. She scoffed.

That couldn't be any further than what she was actually feeling.

The photo embodied a scared little girl that was afraid of screwing up; afraid of all the attention and ultimately afraid of herself. Back then, she was a well hidden mess...until she wasn't of course. Part of her still wished that none of it had even happened in the first place. It took months to pay back and restore some of the harvests that her ice caused harm to. She was extremely remorseful of her actions and wished to take it all back.

That being said, she wouldn't have changed the past, even if she could. The event brought her and Anna closer, once more, and she could finally admit she was happier. The good and the bad outcomes were equal. Elsa sighed in frustration. She was about to take another trip down self-deprecation lane when there was a loud knock on the large wooden doors.

Her head snapped up and was immediately on alert.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"It's me!" a voice, none other than Olaf's, said. She smiled a little. The little snowman always brightened her day a smidgen.

"You can come in, Olaf." Elsa stated and soon the door opened to reveal her little snowman.

"Hi, Elsa!" Olaf greeted. He was still a little too loud, mind you, but Elsa smiled nonetheless.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Elsa asked him.

"Oh, you owe me nothing!" Olaf insisted, "Although...Sven owes me a carrot for accidentally biting this one." he lifted a twiggy hand and pointed at the very tip of his nose. Sure enough, there was a small chip in it, after allegedly being bit by Sven. Elsa giggled and made her way over to him.

"Would you like for me to get you a new one?" Elsa said, pointing to his fractured nose. He giggled and nodded.

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" Elsa giggled as he took her hand in his. He began to walk her to where the kitchens were, when they were interrupted by Elsa's royal advisor. Elsa stood up straight and cleared her throat, before addressing the woman.

"Hilda," Elsa said solemnly, "good to see you, as always." the woman called Hilda was tall and thin. Her age was about fifty or fifty one. She had been Elsa's father's advisor, as well. Hilda was, as Anna described, a scary looking woman. From afar, she appeared frail, but once her eyes bore into yours, you'd think twice about crossing her. The woman curtsied before the queen.

"My lady," she addressed, "I apologize for being a bother, this afternoon." Hilda briefly looked at Olaf, to illustrate her point. Elsa just shook her head.

"You're no bother, Hilda." Elsa insisted, "Olaf and I were just going to get him a new carrot, from the kitchens." Olaf nodded enthusiastically.

"Well carry on then, your grace." Hilda advised, "I'll be in the parlour, when you're done." Hilda curtsied again, signalling her leave. She made her way down the hall as Elsa and Olaf stared after her.

"She's a scary woman." Olaf announced.

"She has to be, for this job." Elsa explained. This much was true; it was important to have intimidating staff members, in order to look more professional towards other kingdoms. It was a weird little competition to see who's council and staff looked more intimidating. Arendelle just happened to be in the lead, especially with an ice wielder for a queen. Olaf began to look puzzled.

"I wonder what she wants." he wondered aloud. Elsa couldn't help but think the exact same.

"As do I."

...

After finding Olaf a new nose, Elsa made her way to the parlour to meet Hilda. Elsa really had no clue as to why Hilda even wanted to speak with her. The paperwork she was doing, earlier, wasn't even to be touched until tomorrow afternoon, after the council meeting.

When she entered the parlour, Elsa was more than surprised to also see Kai, Gunther, and her head guard, Jorgen. Gunther was a dear friend of her father's and worked for him as a notary. Every time he was present, it was usually important and had to be written up.

"Afternoon," Elsa addressed, as she entered the room. They bowed, respectfully. She carefully eyed the four dignitaries and decided that it would be most appropriate to close the door, behind her. Once the door was closed, she turned back to them. "So...what is the meaning of this..." she looked around the room, as she thought of the most appropriate words, "...abrupt assembly?" Kai stepped forward, to answer her.

"Do you recall Prince Hans'?" Kai asked and Elsa scoffed as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Of course I do," Elsa answered, "he is the brute that tried to kill off Anna and I." the blonde had no patience for the man. She was in the midst of making the Southern Isles pay for sending him in the first place. Elsa was, however, at a stand still for what to request. She couldn't cut ties with that kingdom; they shared too much and depended on one another heavily. Because they had opposite seasons, it was easy for them to exchange harvest goods. "What of it?" Elsa inquired, sternly.

Gunther then stepped forward and began to read a scroll that bore the emblem of the Southern Isles. He cleared his throat and began to read it.

"In light of the events, of last year, we, the remaining twelve brothers of The Southern Isles, request to have a private audience with you. It deeply embarrasses us, that our youngest brother, could even conceive an idea, such as it was." Gunther paused to look at the queen. She was relatively expressionless and raised an eyebrow which Gunther took as a sign to continue. "I, Crown Prince Clouse, of the Southern Isles, have already sent my sister, [Princess] Captain Manuela Linden, first of her name. I have asked that she..."

Elsa froze.

Manuela.

Elsa hadn't heard that name in years. Once she heard it, she couldn't focus on the rest of what was coming from Gunther's mouth.

* * *

 _(1_ _7_ _years ago)_

 _King Agnarr, of Arendelle, and King Eli, of the Southern Isles, were in Agnarr's study. They were supposed to be speaking of an upcoming trade deal, when the conversation shifted onto King Eli's new wife. His third wife died, during the birth of his most recent child, and he quickly found a new one. Agnarr was always fascinated by the man's apparent lure for women; Eli had two official previous wives and multiple affairs with commoners. And don't even get started on his children._

 _In total, King Eli had 12 children._

 _"Katherine is a marvellous woman," Eli told him, "I'd like to think that if I'd met her previously, she probably would've been the only woman for me." Agnarr tried his best not to offer an eye roll._

 _"That sounds good, friend," Agnarr told him, "I'm happy you're happy." it was a simple comment, but the strawberry-blonde man did mean it. He thought everyone deserved love, no matter how slow or fast or how many times it came around. Before anything else could be said, there was a knock on the door._

 _Agnarr chuckled because only ever one person actually knocked on his door, anymore._

 _"Come in, Elsa."_

 _In walked King Agnarr's first child; Elsa. She looked exactly like her mother, but with platinum blonde hair that was almost white. Agnarr, at her birth, reasoned it to be a gene passed down by his own grandmother, who was also blonde. However, it was due to something completely different._

 _She had ice magic._

 _Agnarr had no idea where it came from, but none of that mattered. All that mattered to him was that she learned proper "queen-like" duties and was safe from harm. He seldom told anyone about her powers; only those he had trusted with his life. King Eli happened to be one of those few people, having been like an uncle figure in Agnarr's life._

 _"Hello, papa. Hello uncle Eli." Elsa curtsied before the men and they smiled._

 _"What a beautiful young lady, and so polite too." Eli commented, signalling the girl to come closer. She smiled and approached him. "How are you today, Elsa?" he asked and she smiled._

 _"I'm very well, thank you." the small blonde then turned to look at her father. "How are you, papa? Am I bothering you?" Agnarr quickly shook his head and stood up from his desk._

 _"No, you could never bother me, sweetie." he began to kneel in front of her and she placed a kiss on his cheek. "So what brings you here, with us?" he asked._

 _"I just wanted something to do." Elsa confessed, "Mama's too busy looking over Anna a-and I got bored." Agnarr and Eli began to laugh. Just then Eli got a bright idea._

 _"I just remembered something very important," he announced, "Agnarr I forgot to mention that I brought a special visitor here, with me." Eli watched Agnarr's expression turn puzzled._

 _"You did?"_

 _"Yes," Eli said, "I'll just head to my ship. I'll meet you in the foyer, in about five minutes."_

 _..._

 _King Agnarr and Elsa waited, in the foyer, for King Eli to return. Agnarr had no idea what the man meant; he never once announced a surprise visitor tagging along with him._

 _"Who's the special visitor, papa?" Elsa asked her father. The strawberry-blonde man just shrugged. Before he could say anything else, Eli entered the foyer holding the hand of a little girl. She had thick dark brown hair, blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. Agnarr immediately smiled. Of course!_

 _"Princess Manuela!" Agnarr addressed the four-year old girl, "My you've grown." the girl cowered behind King Eli's right leg. She was shy, and immediately forgot all of her proper introductions. She merely waved awkwardly._

 _"H-hello..." Manuela said. Elsa was beyond excited. She loved meeting new people, especially young princesses, like herself._

 _"I had forgotten that she stowed away on my voyage, while playing hide and seek with her brothers." Eli said. His children got themselves into a heap of trouble on a daily basis. Manuela was his only daughter and he placed her on a high pedestal. "When she revealed herself to me, we were already too far from the docks." he then bent down to look at his daughter at her eye level. "Would you like to play with Princess Elsa?" the small brunette glanced over at the blonde and became nervous. She turned back to her father._

 _"I-if...if she'd like to." Manuela stuttered and Agnarr felt his heart warm. Eli smiled and continued._

 _"Why don't you ask her?" he suggested. He watched as his little girl, suddenly, puffed out her chest and started to look a bit for confident. She turned to Elsa and smiled softly._

 _"Would...you like to play with m –?!" before she could even finish her sentence, Elsa was dragging her towards someplace in the castle._

 _"Come! I know the best places to play!" Elsa exclaimed, "I can show you all of my favourite places and favourite games! Oh! And you can be my best friend, who isn't my sister, because she's already my bestest friend!" Manuela felt overrun with confusion and struggled to keep herself levelled while being dragged around by Elsa._

 _"O-oh-okay!" Manuela conceded._

 _Agnarr and Eli chuckled, after watching their daughters run off to play._

 _"I hope Elsa doesn't scare her off." Agnarr chuckled, referring to his daughter's spirited nature. Eli chuckled._

 _"Please, my girl can handle way more than that." he bragged._

* * *

"...we are prepared to negotiate anything, in order to maintain our current relations, and restoring our previous one." Gunther took a deep breath, before finishing the letter. "Yours truly, the Southern Twelve." Elsa had just tuned back in, a few seconds ago.

Manuela.

Princess Manuela.

Her childhood best friend.

When Anna was too young to do the things Elsa wanted to do, Manuela was always there. The Southern Isles was only a day's trip, by ship. Either Manuela or Elsa would request the other come and visit, and their fathers would not hesitate to do so.

However, as time went by, they seemed to drift apart. But that wasn't where it the trouble happened.

Elsa also stopped inviting her over around the same time that she began to fear her powers.

Although the princess was well aware of Elsa's powers, Elsa feared that she'd also hurt Manuela. She would never want such harm to come to her 'bestest' friend. Never in a billion eons.

So now, when Hilda said that Manuela was here in Arendelle, Elsa couldn't hold back her excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

_**JQ: As Per tradition (of every time I reach 100 views on a first chapter) here's chapter two!**_

 _ **I'm soooooo not used to writing angsty fics, but I've read enough to get the jist.**_

 _ **Keep the love coming guys! I do love writing these things and seeing the responses! You guys are awesome!**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"I don't think this a good idea, Jannick." a tall woman said, standing in the foyer of Arendelle castle. She was tall and had sun-kissed skin. Her dark brown hair was almost black, in colour. She wore it completely down, falling in soft dark chocolate waves, over both of her shoulders. She wasn't wearing traditional formal attire for a woman. She, in fact, was clothed in a long black skirt with a magenta ribbon tied at her waist. She wore a light grey waistcoat and a navy blue suit jacket over it. She also wore a holster, which held her sword. Her gloves were white and her eyes were a piercing dark blue.

The man standing beside her was dirty blonde. He was about the same height as her. They shared the same facial structure and eye colour. His outfit was light blue, more traditional wear for a man. He had a magenta sash over his left shoulder and a silver ribbon around his waist. Black trousers and black boots completed his look. He too held a sword, on his side.

"Calm down, Manuela," he said, patting her shoulder, "We are just here to apologize, negotiate and be gone. Just as you had kept repeating, on our way here." but the woman kept shaking her head.

"Not a good idea." she repeated; her eyes darting around wildly. Suddenly, another hand grasped her other shoulder. It was another blonde boy, with dark green eyes. Only, his hair was lighter and his chin showed a great deal of scruff. He was dressed in various shades of green, with tints of dark blue. He smiled at her softly.

"If it eases your pain, keep in mind that this was not your idea," the second boy told her carefully, "it was Clouse's." the man named Jannick nodded.

"Daniel's right; you mustn't worry." Jannick then proceeded to look around, fervently. "Hang on; where are Niklas and Ivan?" Manuela and Daniel, too, began feeling discomforted by the absence of their other brothers. Ivan and Niklas had a notorious record of getting into the worst situations.

"Beats me," Manuela stated, fiddling with a stray thread from her glove. "I just hope they do not cause anyone any harm." Daniel scoffs.

"That's definitely wishful thinking, at best." Daniel told his siblings.

"They are grown men, brother." Jannick reminded, "I'm sure we are just uttering assumptions." before anything else could be said, Kai came into the foyer and told the siblings that Elsa would like for them to come to the throne room. Daniel's head immediately snapped towards the giant grandfather clock, off to the side.

"Huh, that was quick." he muttered. He then turned to his brother and sister. "Clouse was right; mentioning Manny, here, did speed up the process." both brothers chanced a glance at their sister. She was rather stoical and did not look too pleased.

"No matter," Manuela said, brushing passed her brothers, to follow Kai, "we have reached the negotiation stage. Come now, boys; the faster we reach a consensus, the faster we can leave." the brunette woman was in no mood to idly chat about her supposed childhood relationship with Elsa. However, her brothers were well aware of this, which was a partial component to the reasons for having her do the negotiations as opposed to anyone else. Once Manuela and Kai were out of sight, Jannick turned to Daniel.

"This may be a bit tricky." he said, adjusting his collar.

"But of course," Daniel smiled, "if it weren't, it wouldn't be Manuela." he then proceeded to follow Kai and Manuela while Jannick shook his head.

 _Thirteen of us, and I'm the only sane one?_ Jannick asked himself.

He shook his head, as he followed them further into Arendelle castle.

...

Elsa sat, upon her throne. She had to keep her hands under her as she was beyond ecstatic to see her friend again. Many questions circled around in her head; what did she look like? Did she still enjoy swimming? Does she still love apple cider? Oh, Elsa could not wait to ask her all these questions, herself.

It had been too long, since they had last spoken to one another. The blonde queen couldn't even remember what their last conversation even was. Elsa felt responsible for that, of course, but she was prepared to do anything to make it up to her. Surely, if Anna could forgive her Manuela could too.

"Ma'am," Hilda's voice called out to her and Elsa shifted her gaze onto the woman, beside her.

"Yes?" Elsa asked.

"Your foot," Hilda said, pointing to Elsa's feet. Elsa felt herself blush. Her foot was subconsciously tapping excitedly in anticipation. She smiled, sheepishly, at her advisor and crossed her legs.

"I'm sorry, Hilda," Elsa apologized, "I'm just so nervous and excited!" Elsa told her.

While Elsa was quickly becoming a bundle of childish nerves, Anna was seated upon the throne, beside her sister. She had never seen Elsa so excited to see someone, before. That thought alone was enough to make Anna curious and just a tad bit jealous of this mysterious "Manuela" figure. Kristoff, who was a prime expert on Anna's emotions, sensed her displeasure.

"Feisty Pants," he addressed, softly, just over her shoulder, "you're thinking out loud, again." he chuckled when she looked up at him and he offered a knowing smirk. "Somebody's jealous..." he singsonged and she squinted her eyes at him.

"I am not!" Anna defended. "Okay...maybe a teeny bit." Anna said, pinching the air to illustrate how much jealousy she was feeling. Kristoff just shook his head.

"Aren't you always saying how she needs more friends?" he asked, with a laugh. Anna huffed.

"Fair point, I guess."

"This person isn't going to change your relationship with Elsa," Kristoff reassured, "and besides; maybe she'll be more occupied with this new friend, and let you do more things." the redhead instantly lit up at the suggestion.

"We can go on more adventures!" she exclaimed excitedly. "And you can take me ice harvesting with you!" Kristoff instantly regretted his pep talk.

"Ah...we'll see, Feisty Pants." he said, patting her head. Before she could yell at him, for messing up her hair, Kai walked in with three people trailing behind him; two blonde men and a tall brunette woman. Everyone's eyes instantly fell on the visitors. Kai cleared his throat.

"Prince Jannick, Prince Daniel and Captain of the Guard, Princess Manuela of the Southern Isles." all three individuals bowed before the queen and princess of Arendelle. Anna and Kristoff stood and greeted the guests with bows and curtsies of their own. Elsa, however, had her eyes constantly transfixed on the brunette woman.

It was an odd feeling of nostalgia and pride that Elsa was feeling. This woman was both new and exactly how she remembered her to be. The same dark brown hair, the same deep blue eyes...only now she was different. She had gotten to be taller than Elsa, despite her being younger. She also just looked so distinguished and Elsa couldn't help but feel happy and proud of how beautiful and regal her friend looked, now.

Breaking Elsa's thoughts, the woman stepped forward.

"Afternoon, your grace," she got down on her knee, before the queen, "I am Princess Manuela of the Southern Isles." she carefully stood, and gestured to her brothers. "Jannick and Daniel have come to bare witness to our negotiations, on what is to be done with, our brother, Hans. I pray that their presence does not bother you." her face was expressionless and Anna could only describe it as being a cold stare. Even colder than Elsa's.

Elsa, however, completely missed the greeting, as she slowly rose from her throne. She carefully began to approach Manuela and the brunette, looked around confusedly. Once Elsa was directly in front of her, Anna noticed how Manuela's cold stare faltered a smidgen. So did Jannick and Daniel and they smiled.

"Um..." Manuela desperately tried to avoid Elsa's gaze without actually going anywhere. As Captain of the guard, she needed to stand her ground. "Your grace?" Elsa was standing just half a foot in front of the princess, now. Manuela could feel the blonde's breathing. It was making her very uncomfortable.

"Manuela?" Elsa asked. Manuela just stared at her, in confusion.

"Yes, I-I addressed myself, did I not?" the Southerner asked, rhetorically. Elsa just continued to stare at her. "U-u-um..." Manuela stammered. She thought that maybe Elsa wanted something. "is there something I can d–?!" Manuela's question died as Elsa threw herself at the brunette.

"Oh, Manuela; it is you!" Elsa cried, arms wrapped around the taller girl's neck, bringing her down to her level. "It's been so long!" a few 'awe's' were heard, around the throne room. Many castle staff members remembered how close Manuela and Elsa used to be. Anna and Manuela's brothers looked confused, but subtle smiles were still apparent on their features.

"E-Elsa!" Manuela exclaimed, trying to pry the blonde's hands from her neck, "This i-is – argh! – this is very inappropriate!" the brunette continued to struggle as Elsa held her in place. Manuela squirmed for a few more moments before realizing that escaping was futile. She sighed and continued to let the blonde hold her hostage. Right after Elsa attacked, in walked two more men.

One was Prince Ivan. He was tall with pale skin and deep blue eyes. He resembled Princess Manuela an awful lot, and wore a grey suit with brown trousers. The second was Prince Niklas. He was shorter that the rest of them, and wore an outfit, that had various tints of purple. However his build was bigger than the others. The both of them smiled, once they laid their eyes on Queen Elsa and Manuela.

"I've missed you so much!" Elsa squealed, holding her tighter. Manuela cringed and her brothers chuckled.

"You don't say!" Ivan yelled in observation.

"Maybe you should hug tighter!" Niklas advised, Manuela turned her head just enough to glare at her siblings.

"Hold your tongues, imbeciles!" Manuela scolded as her brothers continued to jeer and tease. After a few more minutes of Elsa's hugging, Anna moved to pull her off.

"Okay, Elsa; that's good enough." Anna chuckled, setting Manuela free. "I don't think she could breathe." and sure enough Manuela erupted into a coughing fit, clutching her throat with her hand.

"God, woman..." Manuela commented, right before she started coughing again. Elsa cringed.

"Sorry, Nella." Elsa apologized. Manuela paused and turned to look at Elsa, after she used her old nickname. Nobody else called her that.

"'Nella'?" Jannick asked, looking at Manuela.

"Yes." Elsa answered proudly, "That was my nickname for her: Nella." Manuela rolled her eyes.

"How pretty." Ivan teased, patting Manuela's head.

"If I could breathe, right now, you wouldn't be able to." she threatened and Ivan took a timid step back, just in case. Daniel began to claw the air, like a cat.

"Reeer." he said, "This kitty's got claws."

"And you've got a grave with your name on it." Manuela stood up straight and took one step towards Daniel and Ivan. Both boys held up their hands, ready to defend themselves. However, before any blood could be shed, Jannick stepped between them.

"Ivan and Niklas," Jannick addressed, "I don't believe you've introduced yourselves properly." both Ivan and Niklas stepped forward and bowed before the Arendellians. They introduced themselves to the princess and queen of Arendelle, and conversation began to flow between them. Well, mostly between Anna, Kristoff and the princes; Elsa was too busy trying to get a read on Manuela.

The brunette didn't seem overly enthusiastic, after being reunited and that fact made Elsa's heart sink a little bit. She had thought that Manuela would, at the very least, smile or hug her back. She wondered what was wrong.

"So..." Kristoff said, awkwardly, in the break of conversation, "...Manuela is your best friend?" he asked Elsa. She was about to answer, but Princess Manuela beat her to it.

"Pardon me, Kristoff," she said, stoically, "but the term 'best friend' refers to people who don't abandon one another, does it not?"

Silence.

"Awkward..." Prince Ivan whispered to his brothers, causing Daniel to elbow him in his rib cage. Anna and Kristoff shuffled their feet while Elsa continued to look even more dejected than before. Her fear was confirmed; Nella hated her now. She should've noticed back at her coronation, when the only member of the Southern Isles that had attended was Hans. All the royals, plus Kristoff, just stood around, waiting for someone to say, literally, anything else. Fortunately, Hilda cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Might I suggest that Anna and Master Kristoff show the princes around our estate, while Elsa and Manuela begin negotiations?" the royal advisor asked, glancing around the room. There was a collective of nods, shrugs and grunts. No one protested, so Hilda took that as a positive. "Excellent." she said, turning on her heal. "Come on then, Queen Elsa and Captain Manuela," Hilda beckoned, "let's get started in the library." Gunther began to follow her out and Manuela nodded, also following after Hilda. Like a dog, with its tail between its legs, Elsa trudged after them sadly. Once they were out of sight, Anna and Kristoff turned back to the visiting princes.

"So..." Anna began, "does anyone else like riding bikes in the halls?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_JQ: Oh, what's this?_**

 _ **Another update? It couldn't be! Well it is! I'm using this reading week to make up for my lost writing, if you couldn't tell.**_

 _ **Also, to my dear readers, give the brothers a chance! Surely it is possible that out of 13 kids, a few of them might actually be decent.**_

 _ **And I will be doing my own title page and cover art for this story, just as I have done for the others. Idk when that'll make an appearance but just a heads up.**_

 ** _Happy reading! Keep being great!_**

* * *

 _It was a beautiful summer day, in Arendelle. Elsa and Manuela were playing in the flowery fields, just before the border of the forest. They, of course, were being supervised by a number of Arendelle's guards, but that wouldn't stop them from having their fun._

 _Elsa was going around, picking flowers and periodically offering them to guards and anyone who happened to pass by. The action made everyone smile; the small blonde was incredibly adorable._

 _"And for you, Joven!" Elsa exclaimed, handing the large guard some flowers. He smiled and sniffed the small bouquet._

 _"Lovely, Princess Elsa. Thank you very much." she giggled and ran off to grab some more. However, before she began, she looked over at Manuela._

 _The princess of the Southern Isles was sitting in the same exact spot that she had been in for about fifteen minutes. Elsa was a bit puzzled and wondered what on earth the other girl was up to. Elsa pranced her way through the flowers and stood right behind where Manuela was seated. She giggled because Manuela was not paying attention. Elsa then bent down and whispered in her ear._

 _"Whatcha up to, Nella?" this startled Manuela and she almost dropped the flowers in her hands. Elsa smiled and plopped down beside her. Manuela just shrugged._

 _"I..." the brunette began, "I-I was making...something."_ _Manuela stuttered, averting her eyes from Elsa's._

 _"Well what are you making?" the platinum blonde asked again. Manuela turned back to her._

 _"Close your eyes," Manuela instructed, but then backtracked at how rude that sounded, "um...please?" Elsa chuckled and shut her eyes tight._

 _"My eyes are closed!" Elsa informed her playmate. Manuela chuckled and continued with her little project. After a few more agonizing minutes, Manuela was finished._

 _"Okay, Ellie!" Manuela exclaimed, "You can open your eyes now!"Elsa did as she was told and opened her eyes. She gasped, once she saw what Manuela had been working on. It was a crown, made of pink and white flowers, tied together with green stems and grass blades. It was truly, in Elsa's eyes at least, a work of art._

 _"Oh, Nella..." Elsa said, admiring the craft, "it's so pretty! You're so good at making stuff!"Manuela laughed._

 _"I'm glad you like it," she said, handing the crown over to her friend, "because I made it...f-for you."_ _Elsa's eyes went wide._

 _"You...you made it for me?" Elsa asked. Manuela nodded._

 _"Y-yes." the brunette moved to place the crown on Elsa's head. Elsa couldn't contain her excitement._

 _"How do I look?" Elsa questioned._

 _"Beautiful." was Manuela's simple response, yet it made Elsa's heart soar. Without thinking, Elsa used her magic to form a crown made of ice. She then place it atop Manuela's head and watched as the brunette giggled._

 _"You didn't have to make me one." Manuela protested, but Elsa placed a finger over her lips._

 _"Yes I did! If I'm going to have a crown, then you are too!" before anything else could happen, Elsa leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Manuela's cheek. The brunette blushed a harsh shade of pink._

 _"U-um..." she stammered, "w-w-what was that for?"_

 _"For being my best friend!" Elsa answered with a huge toothy grin._ _Manuela smiled back and reciprocated the kiss. Now it was the blonde's turn to blush. She looked at Manuela questioningly. Before Elsa could ask, Manuela said:_

 _"If I get a kiss, then you have to too!" Elsa smiled and began to laugh. The two princesses then continued to make various things out of flowers, enjoying their play date. They truly were the closest of friends._

...

"Queen Elsa?" Manuela asked, annoyance lacing her tone. Elsa shook her head and mentally berated herself for daydreaming. "Did you even hear a word I just said?" Elsa blushed; she obviously did not.

"Um..." caught red handed, the queen tried to bounce back and ignore her embarrassment, "could you...possibly...run it by me again?" Manuela groaned and ran her right hand through her dark brown hair.

"I said," she began, struggling to not yell, "that I think you should be given full sovereignty over Hans' punishment." Before Elsa could ask, Manuela began to explain. "I don't think being removed from the family succession, and working in the palace stables, is enough of a punishment for what he tried to do. Clouse and my father were too forgiving, and the rest of my brothers agree that a more firm punishment should be bestowed, upon him." Elsa nodded.

"But, forgive me, I do not think that our punishment for treason would be equally as favourable." Elsa said.

"What is that, again?" Manuela asked. Elsa shrugged.

"Death."

"Right." Manuela said, stroking the back of her neck. "I hate the kid, but I don't want him dead." Elsa raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Do you share a mother?" Elsa inquired. Manuela shook her head, a bit baffled that Elsa had already forgotten the answer to that question. Deciding to let it slide, the brunette answered.

"Yes and no. My biological mother died during my birth and Hans' mother was basically my mother." Elsa nodded but wanted a bit more information.

"So...who are you fully related to?" Manuela shrugged at the blonde's unnecessary inquiry. She really wanted to get the hell out of Arendelle.

"Only Jannick, Ivan, Daniel and Niklas." Manuela waved off the queen, before anymore distractions could be had. "Anyway that's not the reason I don't want him dead."

"Then...what is it?" Elsa questioned. Manuela sighed and looked back into Elsa's eyes. The action momentarily took Elsa's breath away, but the feeling dissipated the moment Manuela continued to talk.

"Because I know, for a fact, that you don't even want him dead. You're not that kind of person, Elsa. Never was, never will be." the brunette stated. Elsa arched an eyebrow.

"And how are you so sure about that?"

"You would've done it already, if you were." Manuela groaned, "When they sent him back to us, unscathed, everyone was astonished at why you let him live. I wasn't." Elsa was a bit cross that Manuela was so insistent that she was right. Well...she was...but that wasn't the point! How dare she just waltz back in here and assume such things! Especially with this newly discovered rudeness and sarcasm that she was so fond of using.

"So you're the 'Elsa' expert now?" Elsa challenged. Manuela scoffed.

"I wouldn't say an 'expert', because that implies that there would be no gaps in my experience history, which there is, of course." Manuela rolled her eyes, "I'm just saying you're not someone who'd want a criminal dead. Am I wrong?"

"W-well...no." Elsa responded, a bit thrown off by the verbal jab. Before she could say anything else, realization struck. "Hang on a second; why do you keep throwing that back at me?"

"What? I'm not throwing anything." the brunette replied, innocently. Elsa was frustrated. Well, she was frustrated before. _Now,_ however, she was mad. The blonde queen stood and began pointing a pale finger at the visiting princess.

"You know that isn't what I meant!" Elsa shouted, "You keep referring to when I didn't speak to anyone for 13 years!" Manuela rolled her eyes and just sat back, in her seat.

"Well what do you want me to do?! Just forget it happened?!" she spat back.

"N-no," the blonde queen stuttered, "but why don't we just talk about it, instead of you just throwing it in my face, as a snarky comment?!"

At this point in time, Hilda figured that she and Gunther were no longer necessary for the conversation that was about to unfold. Hilda quickly began re-stacking the documents and shoving them at Gunther, for him to hold.

"We should take our leave, Gunther." Hilda half suggested, half demanded. The small and frail man instantly followed suit and grabbed what he could.

"Agreed. Good day, madams!" he abruptly closed the door behind them. He and Hilda pressed their ears to the large wooden doors and began to listen. Hilda and Gunther could hear a series of yelling. The words were muffled, but yes, it was definitely yelling. "I wonder what they are going to talk about."

"I hope it won't affect the current trade deals." Hilda hoped. Gunther just shrugged, in response.

...

"You people are insane!" Jannick exclaimed, after recovering from a bike race, down the halls. It, of course, was Anna's idea. Anna suggested it because they had recently just fixed the four tandem bikes, that the royal family owned. They broke up into teams; Jannick & Anna, Kristoff & Niklas and Daniel & Ivan. Anna was the primary peddler as Jannick just screamed the entire time. Daniel and Ivan were second while Kristoff and Niklas came in last.

"Speak for yourself, Jan!" Daniel shouted at him, "These people are marvellous!"

"Right?" Ivan asked, halting the bike, "Who knew so many things were possible, indoors?!" a collective of laughs ensued, while Jannick attempted to lecture them on safety hazards.

"I'm gonna barf..." Niklas admitted, clutching his stomach. Kristoff cringed, as he was sitting in front of Niklas, on the tandem bike.

"Oh, no." he said, "Don't you dare throw up on me!" Kristoff quickly escaped the bike and more laughs were heard.

Anna was, truly, having a great time. After spending all these years alone, it was nice to meet new people and be able to hang out with them. After spending the afternoon with Hans' brothers, she was truly blissful. She was terrified initially, but they seemed okay. No one proposed to her, so that was a bonus.

What Anna was most afraid of, however, was that they'd resemble Hans. She had to admit that she wouldn't know how to react if every single one of the princes had dark red hair and light green eyes, she'd probably end up punching all of them in their necks. She was definitely grateful for each of them looking different. Anna then asked why that was. Jannick laughed and told her that they all had different mothers. Jannick then proceeded to illustrate their unique family tree.

The King's first wife, Helga, bore Clouse, Caleb and Lars.

When Helga died, King Eli had an unmarried relationship with one of his head servants. Marie, the head servant, mothered Franz, Rudi, Bruno and Schelin.

Shortly after Schelin's first birthday, Marie left the king abruptly, abandoning her sons.

Six years later, King Eli re-married. This woman was named Francesca, and she was from a small kingdom. This woman was Jannick, Daniel, Ivan, Niklas and Manuela's mother. Of course, having quintuplets is a bit too much to ask of anyone, and she died during labour.

And last but not least, their father found himself falling in love with a woman named Katherine. And finally, this woman neither left or died. She mothered Hans and treated the quintuplets as her own.

After the entire story, Kristoff let out a drawn out whistle.

"Wow." he said, "That's a lot to take in." Ivan laughed at the expressions on Anna and Kristoff's faces.

"You said it, big guy."

After a few more minutes the six of them began making their way to the kitchens, to get water and snacks, they stopped just outside the library when they felt the air get colder. There was also muffled yelling coming from inside. Niklas and Jannick pressed their ears to the door and shook their heads.

Elsa and Manuela were having an argument.

"God Manuela; what a stubborn bitch, you are." Ivan muttered, folding his arms over his chest. Anna cringed at his choice of words, when referring to his sister. Anna would never use such language to describe Elsa. Well...not out loud..."I told you assholes that this was a stupid idea." Jannick laughed outright at that.

" _You_? BAH! You were the one helping Lars write the damn letter!" Jannick accused, pointing a finger in the taller man's face.

"Guys; quit it!" Daniel said, breaking up their kerfuffle, "We don't need two fighting groups!"

"Besides," Niklas cut in, "It's better that they're arguing now. Perhaps they'll work out Manny's animosities." Jannick sighed, in defeat. Niklas was right. This trip was supposed to be for Manuela's benefit.

"Right." Jannick said, adjusting his suit cuffs, "This is for Manny. You're right." Kristoff then called for them, and ushered the princes towards the direction of the kitchen. Anna took one last glance at the, now, ice cold door. The yelling had died down, a little but the voices still sounded angry.

 _What did they mean that this trip was for Manuela?_ Anna wondered, before following the boys to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**_JQ: HEY!_**

 ** _This one's a bit of a shorty, but I have to get to work._**

 ** _*Le sad*_**

 ** _Anyway, yeah so I hope this chapter paves the way for what I plan to do._**

 ** _mwaha..._**

 ** _MWAHAHAHA._**

 ** _It's not bad, I promise._**

 ** _enjoy, lovelies!_**

* * *

It had been well over half an hour now. Elsa was standing over a frustrated Manuela, who was slumped in her chair, in the library of Arendelle castle. Manuela pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. This negotiation quickly became too personal, and they began fighting about their lost friendship. Of course, Manuela hadn't intended for this to occur, but she couldn't hold her damn tongue and this was her punishment:

An angry Elsa, relentlessly asking her questions she didn't want to answer.

"I don't understand, Nella!" Elsa shouted at the brunette, "You keep saying that you're not angry with me, yet you keep uttering these snide remarks!"

"I can't help it!" Manuela defended, "They just flow out of me, like exhaling breaths!"

"Then what the hell is your problem, if it isn't me?!" Elsa begged, placing her hand over Manuela's, "Just tell me...please?" the blonde's eyes bore into the brunette's and they stared at one another for a good few minutes. Manuela sighed, giving in.

"I'm not mad with you, Ellie..." Manuela declared, using Elsa's old nickname, "I never could be." This much was true. No matter how many times Elsa dictated what games they'd play; no matter how many times Elsa would borrow her toys and never bring them back; no matter how bossy she was...Manuela could never get mad. That, therein, was the problem.

The brunette tried and tried and tried to hate Elsa for abandoning their friendship. She desperately tried to think of Elsa in a way that made her unappealing as a friend. She tried and tried to just hate the girl, so that it would be easier to be rid of her. But, she couldn't do it. She couldn't detest, loathe or even semi-dislike Elsa.

That was what made her upset. She could not, for the life of her, get over not being friends with Elsa. Therefore, it wasn't Elsa that she was mad at...

"I'm mad at myself." Manuela explained. However, this explanation didn't help and Elsa was more confused than ever.

"Why on earth would you be cross with yourself, over the last 13 years?" Elsa inquired. Slowly, after a moment of silence, Manuela's deep blue eyes stared back into Elsa's light blue ones. The brunette was on the verge of tears and Elsa felt her heart ache.

"Because I allowed myself to miss you too much." was all Manuela said, before bursting into tears at her own admission.

On instinct, Elsa wrapped her arms around her friend and soon felt her own tears building. Once her tears began to fall, Elsa clutched the brunette tighter and Manuela reciprocated the same effort. They cried together for about several, or so, minutes before feeling their last shuddering sobs subside.

Even though they had stopped crying, they were still holding one another, on the floor of the library. Neither of them wanted to let go, now that they were hugging again, but neither of them wanted to talk about it because it'd be really awkward. They wouldn't talk about it.

Not yet, anyway.

"We should get back to the others," Manuela said, out of the blue, "and continue our negotiating when we aren't crying or yelling." Elsa chuckled at that.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." the queen agreed. However, despite her agreement, she was still holding Manuela tight. The brunette blushed and began to squirm.

"Uh...Elsa?" Manuela asked.

"Yes?"

"Getting back to the others requires us to actually...you know...move."

"Right, sorry." Elsa, hesitantly released the brunette and watched her as she stood back up. Manuela chuckled, looking back at Elsa, who was still on the floor. The taller girl outstretched her hand for the blonde to take. Elsa took it and was quite surprised when she was brought upright in one swift, strong, motion. "Whoa!" She stumbled forward, but Manuela was there to catch her. They locked eyes again and blushed. "You're, uh, stronger...than I remember." Manuela scoffed, playfully.

"All of my disdainful commentaries aside, you haven't seen me since we were young."

"True." Elsa conceded to that fact. Before anything else could be said, Manuela glanced around the room, taking an inventory of all the things that now had thin layers of ice on them.

"Wow," Manuela gasped, "you really are quite powerful."

"After the events of last year, it makes sense that my powers are in direct correlation with my emotions." Elsa stated.

"Mind over matter." Manuela told her, before opening the door so that they could leave. Once it was opened, Manuela held it open, gesturing for the queen to leave first. "After you, your majesty." Elsa smiled and did as she was told.

A smile found it's way onto Elsa's face at the gesture. It reminded her of how Manuela was, when they were younger. Elsa was happy to see that.

...

The four princes, Anna and Kristoff were now in the dining hall, still awaiting Elsa and Manuela. While the boys were chatting among themselves, Anna couldn't help but continue to wonder what on earth Jannick had meant when he said that this trip was for his sister.

Anna was often called a "nosy" or "curious" child and tried her best to not be that way, but she just couldn't help herself. After all, this was Hans' family.

The family of the man that tried to kill her and take over the kingdom of Arendelle.

She simply couldn't take it anymore, and decided to ask. She walked up to Jannick and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around and smiled softly at her, Anna felt much better about the question she was about to ask.

"Um, Jannick?" the redhead began, "I've got a question for you." the blonde man smiled brightly and nodded.

"Well, your highness, ask away." Anna took a deep breath.

"I-i-it's just that...well...this might come off as too personal, no, it will come off as personal, and I don't want to offend you, or your family, but at the same time I need to look out for my own family, which isn't as large as yours, it's mainly Elsa, me, Kristoff, Olaf, Kai, Gerda and the staff, but I guess in that sense I also have a large fam –!"

"Whoa, whoa, breathe please." Jannick ordered, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. "Be still and breathe. I'm not an expert in remedies, and if you pass out, you're going to remain passed out." Anna blushed.

"Sorry." the blonde prince chuckled and released her shoulders.

"That's quite alright." he then gestured to her, with his right hand. "Do continue."

"Right! Well...I just wanted to know what you meant when you said that this trip was for Manuela." Anna paused to watch Jannick's smile fade, slowly. "I thought that this trip was for Hans' proper punishment." Jannick merely shrugged.

"Yes and no." Jannick adjusted his collar, nervously, "It is on behalf of Hans' sentencing, but we chose Manuela specifically for the mission." the redhead's head tilted to the side, in confusion.

"Why?"

Jannick took a deep breath.

"It's a long story, but to summarize it's for Manuela to get back on friendly terms with Elsa. Our father, bless him, is old and hysterical, mind you. But for the last few years he's been remembering things. And one of those things is how Happy our Manny was when she had her best friend. Beyond 13 years ago, I've never seen my sister smile genuinely. I've never seen her laugh. And I mean _truly_ laugh." Jannick took a second to look around at each of his brothers. They, too, wore sad expressions and Anna felt her heart warm. They cared for their sister as much as she did. "I'd like to see it." Anna nodded, in understanding.

"I understand. I've never seen Elsa...unwind. She's so careful, collected and poised; rarely does any activity without a list." all four brothers rolled their eyes.

"Manny is the same way, except she's just...um..." Jannick was having a hard time explaining it, so he turned to Niklas. "Niklas? What would you say the best way to describe Manny's personality was, again?" the short-haired brunette prince wore a smirk.

"She's like porridge."

"Yes;" Jannick sighed, "she's bland. Very...boring. Never doing anything outside of what she has to do. Schelin, our older brother, said that she used to do artwork and crafts. But she stopped all of that." Anna found herself confused beyond belief, again.

"Why?" Jannick sighed again.

"That's...a part of the long story. I cannot say anything about it without the consent of the rest of my brothers." the three princes looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders.

"I'm good." Niklas said.

"Yeah, same." Ivan conceded.

"I kind of forget what happened, because I wasn't really there." Daniel added. Jannick huffed. Apparently he was the only one who regarded the family secret with respect. But, he was true to his word.

"Well then. I guess it's story time."

"Wait. Shouldn't Manuela tell us, herself?" Jannick shook his head, aggressively, before answering Kristoff's question.

"I've learned from experience that if everything was up to our sister, we would be in the dark about everything." Ivan nodded in agreement.

"Essentially, the bitch could be choking and we wouldn't know until the obstruction left her throat or she passed out and died." Daniel hung his head.

"Sad, but very true. Jannick? Proceed" before Jannick could say anything, Niklas saw the doorknob turn and quickly elbowed his brother in the ribs. Jannick doubled over, in pain and shock, while everyone else smiled widely as Manuela and Elsa entered the room.

"Well, well, well...look what the wolf dragged in." Ivan said upon seeing Elsa and Manuela walking into the dining hall, to join them for dinner. Everyone smiled, seeing that Elsa and Manuela hadn't mauled one another to death. Daniel made his way over to his sister and placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked. The brunette just nodded meekly.

"I'm not a human ice cube, so yes, I'm alright."

"Good!" Niklas exclaimed. Jannick just nodded to the Southern princess and she nodded back; a promise to disclose information later.

The evening, carried on, without any further interruptions. Manuela and Elsa had light, pleasant, discussions while everyone watched the two friends slowly reunite, properly. The whole scene was quite adorable, but Anna and Kristoff eyed the four brothers; still curious as to what this trip was really about. The princes had their eyes trained on Manuela and Elsa's every move, praying things keep going steady.

Their plan had to work.


	5. Chapter 5

_**JQ: Hey!**_

 _ **This is probably going to be my last update for a little (I hate school).**_

 _ **This chapter hopefully answers a few question, though I hope it raises more.**_

 ** _You're all awesome, and the reviews are definitely encouraging and entertaining! Of course, I'm going to include our buddy Hans! As much as we all hate him he's pretty important. But not as important as he once was. You'll get the idea._**

 ** _And yes, Manny (or "Nella", as Elsa prefers) has a little secret that she's hiding from us._**

 ** _That's for me to know, and you to find out!_**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Back in the Southern Isles, that same evening, Crown Prince Clouse was sitting by his father's bed side. The old man was, once again, having one of his bad days. Usually, Manuela would sit with the old King Eli, but she was otherwise preoccupied.

"I'm sorry father," Clouse said to his frail father, sadness lacing his tone, "I sent her to Arendelle to work on negotiations for Hans' punishment." Clouse was probably the only one of the siblings who, remotely, resembled Hans. Or, the correct wording would be that Hans resembled him. Dark burgundy brown hair with light green eyes and pale skin. He was tall and in his fifties. The king's long life was causing havoc on the succession line.

Despite Eli's affinity for making children, not all of his boys could do the same. The commoners labelled it as a curse for his polyamorous lifestyle. Clouse, himself, couldn't have children after years and years of trying with his wife, Cynthia. There were also a multitude of problems that existed. Lars and Caleb were not married; Bruno moved out of the kingdom to study the world; Rudi and the king didn't see eye to eye...it was just too complicated.

The only solution was for Clouse to pick an heir, from his more 'available' siblings. There was Schelin: educated and a great public speaker. However, he usually sided with Rudi, and would feel as if he were betraying his full blooded brother. Daniel, Ivan and Niklas had previously expressed how much they didn't care for the royal lifestyle and got jobs on their own.

Hans was never on the list for consideration, in Clouse's eyes. He was too shifty, and reminded Clouse of how despicable his brother, Lars, could be. That was probably the problem.

* * *

 _Clouse walked up to his younger siblings, Manuela and Jannick._

 _"Good morn, siblings." he greeted, "Lovely morning, yes?" he asked, gesturing around him. The younger siblings nodded._

 _"It truly is." Jannick agreed._

 _"Yes," Manuela stated solemnly, squinting her eyes, "the sun is definitely showing itself, today." Clouse chuckled; his sister's irritated face was kind of amusing._

 _"Indeed. Anyway," Clouse continued, "I have a bone to pick with you." the siblings looked at one another, quizzically._

 _"About what?" Jannick asked. Clouse cleared his throat._

 _"Father's getting older. And so am I. That being said, you are both aware of how Father's first round of children cannot..." he didn't even need to finish his sentence. At this point, Clouse had just given up all hope of being a father. Jannick laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "A-anyway," Clouse said, regaining his composure, "I have also considered other unfortunate factors, in our family history. We have a lot."_

 _"Where are you going with this?" Manuela asked, wishing for Clouse to just get on with it._

 _"When I become king, I'd like for the both of you to consider being my successors." Jannick and Manuela's jaws hit the floor._

 _"What?" the blonde prince gasped._

 _"W-why?" Manuela questioned. Their oldest brother chuckled._

 _"The both of you just seem like the one's for the job." Clouse turned on his heel, and began walking back into the palace. "Please consider it." he added, over his shoulder. Within a few seconds, the crown prince was out of sight. Manuela and Jannick just stared at one another, disbelievingly._

 _Little did they know that Hans would witness the entire thing._

* * *

"Where did she go?!" Eli asked, loudly. Clouse shook his head; his father's hearing was long gone now. He inhaled a sharp breath before repeating himself.

"We sent her to work on Hans' punishment, in Arendelle!"

"What?!" suddenly, a third man entered the room.

It was Prince Lars.

He resembled his biological mother; blonde hair and light blue eyes. Tall and fair. It was odd though, his facial structure and facial features were almost identical to Clouse's. It was just the colours that were off.

"She's with Queen Elsa!" Lars summarized, practically yelling. King Eli smiled, finally hearing what was being said.

"Lovely," he said, "I hope they are discussing the details of a new punishment for Hans." the brothers groaned, as their father settled back down, on his bed. Ignoring their father's comment, the brothers turned to each other.

"What brings you here, brother?" Clouse asked. Lars seldom visited the king, especially when he was sick. Lars was a 'germaphobe' and refused to be around illness, no matter who it was. One of the many qualities that has knocked him off of Clouse's succession list.

"I was just on my way to visit Hans, and I wanted to know if you'd like to join me." the blonde man asked. Clouse shrugged.

"Sure, I'll tag along. I need my daily dosage of the lunatic." Clouse bent down to place a soft kiss on his elderly father's forehead. "I'll see you later, father."

Both men, quietly, exited the king's room and leisurely made their way to the stables. The journey took them an average of about ten minutes. Upon their arrival, they laid eyes on Hans trying to get a horse to stay long enough for him to clean its shoe.

"You filthy beast!" Hans wailed, "Stand still!"

"Don't blame the animal, Hans," Clouse commanded in a booming voice, that stilled both the horse and Hans, "The only person to blame is yourself." Hans rolled his eyes. The only thing worse than actual punishment is listening to Clouse drone on and on about morals. The youngest prince scoffed and folded his arms.

"Whatever,"

Clouse walked up to Hans, and grabbed him by the collar, using only one of his hands. Hans was tall, but most of his siblings were taller and stronger.

"If father wasn't around, know I wouldn't have hesitated to send you right back to Arendelle, where you'd be hung." Clouse told him, boring holes into the young prince's soul. "You betrayed us and tainted the kingdom for your own stupid little fantasy!" Hans squirmed and Lars just yawned, already bored of this day. Lars raised his hand and placed in upon Clouse's right shoulder.

"Keep in mind negotiations are not complete. We want him alive for his actual punitive arrangement." Lars reminded, calming Clouse a bit. The older burgundy-haired man scoffed and let Hans drop to the floor. Shaking his head, angered by the last few minutes, Clouse took his leave and left Lars and Hans to talk among themselves. Lars carefully eyed the prince and watched as he left the scene.

When the oldest brother was out of earshot, Lars turned back to Hans. He beckoned the youngest to him and whispered in his ear.

"Enjoy your moments, brother," Lars advised, "because when my plan unfolds, you probably won't be able to make it to my victory party." Lars punched Hans, right in his stomach, issuing a loud gasp and a thud, from when he fell to the floor. "Actually, none of our siblings will either." Lars grinned evilly before leaving the stables, leaving Hans in a puddle on the floor, trying to piece together what Lars was up to.

...

In Arendelle castle, it was quiet. The peace of nightfall, effectively, allows everyone to get some rest, without interruption. That being said, this castle was not introduced to Manuela.

Elsa called for servants to set five guest rooms, for their guests. Manuela was heavily insistent on just sleeping on her ship, where the soft waves effectively lulled her and silenced her wakefulness. However, much like their childhood years, Elsa was very bossy and took the reigns. And just like when they were children, Manuela wouldn't have a choice.

After having a terrible nightmare, the dark-haired brunette figured that she wasn't going to get any rest. Her subconscious would not allow her any sleep, therefore she decided to walk around the empty hallways.

She was dressed in a simple royal blue robe, that cascaded down to just above her ankles. Her hair was down and her eyes were sunken, from a lack of sleep. Manuela was surprised that she was still able to roam around Arendelle castle without getting lost. Every landmark was bigger than she recalled, but she knew the general scheme. She stretched and let out a large yawn, just outside of the art gallery. She briefly looked in, but continued on her self-directed tour, until she reached the kitchen. She didn't eat much, at dinner, and her stomach was all too bothersome in its reminder. A loud and low growl emitted from her abdomen and she sighed. Perhaps she should at least have a drink and something minuscule, to satisfy her hunger until dawn.

She reached the kitchen doors, and gently pushed them open. Fully expecting to enter a dark and empty room, the sound of a plate dropping definitely startled her. She gasped and soon felt a cold breeze whiz passed her left side, just missing her. When she caught her breath again, she looked over and saw something shiny, glimmering on the moonlit wall.

Ice.

"Oh!" said the only other person in the kitchen, "I-I'm terribly sorry." Manuela chuckled, nervously.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just dodged an untimely frozen death. Yourself?" Elsa cringed as Manuela casually joked about one of Elsa's worst fears; freezing someone by accident again. Noticing this, Manuela shook her head. "No really, I'm okay." the brunette looked back at the wall and smirked, "Thank God your aim was always terrible." Elsa scoffed and folded her arms. She knew exactly where Manuela was going with that comment.

"Horseshoes is a terrible and unfair game." Manuela snorted and couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Only because your hand-eye coordination is atrocious." the queen rolled her eyes and tried not to smile at their casual teasing banter.

"Did you want to test that theory?" Elsa suggested, waving her right hand in a circular motion. Manuela shook her head.

"Try it." the princess dared, glaring playfully at Elsa, "See where that will get you." after a few more rounds of this back and forth trigger fest, Elsa pulled out a chair for Manuela, while she searched for some food. While she was looking, Manuela lit a few candles and placed them around the area where they would be seated. Elsa soon came back to the table with an assortment of fruits and two glasses of milk.

"I hope this will calm that noisy stomach of yours." Elsa giggled, placing her findings on the table.

"So do I." Manuela said, picking up an apple. She carefully examined it, before rubbing it on her robe and taking a large bite. After a few more bites, Manuela looked at the queen suspiciously. "You're not going to eat anything?" she asked. Elsa shook her head.

"No," Elsa sighed, "I couldn't find Gerda's left over chocolate biscuits, and that was what I was craving." Elsa huffed in defeat and sank further, into the wooden chair. Manuela laughed, softly, recalling how much of a sweet tooth Elsa had when it came to anything chocolate.

"So your eating habits didn't change either, hmm?" Manuela teased, causing Elsa to pluck a grape from the food pile and fling it at Manuela. The grape went way over the princess' head, signalling a laugh from her. "Atrocious aim." Manuela repeated, causing Elsa to roll her eyes again.

As Manuela ate, Elsa took this time to actually look at her. The brunette's hair was a brilliant dark brown, vaguely kindred to Elsa's favourite brand of dark chocolate. Her skin was slightly tanned, telling Elsa that she had spent a lot of time in the sun, during their time apart. What Elsa noticed first, however, was Manuela's eyes. They were a darker shade of blue than her own and Elsa was reminded of the deep sea. That physical aspect never changed, but it was what they were not telling her which caused the queen some turmoil.

A person's eyes were usually the best way to tell what a person was thinking and what they wanted to say. However, Manuela's eyes felt like a wall. Something was missing, and Elsa couldn't quite put her finger on it. Manuela tilted her head, watching as Elsa's expression appeared odd, but Elsa just waved her off when she had asked.

"It's nothing, Nella," Elsa insisted. She reached for the princess' hand and took a hold of it. Holding Manuela's hand again gave Elsa a sense of utter warmth and made the both of them blush. Fortunately, the room was dimly lit and no one noticed. Looking into Manuela's eyes, Elsa sighed happily. "I'm glad you're here," Elsa said, now wrapping up the princess' hand in both of her own hands. "I missed you." Manuela allowed the queen to hold her hand hostage. Despite the huge pull in her gut and the ache in her chest, Manuela offered a soft smile.

"I missed you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**_JQ: Woohooo! Angstville, here we go!_**

 ** _So you may cry._**

 ** _I know I did, while writing it._**

* * *

A few days later, Anna and Kristoff met the princes in the courtyard. They were meeting, before breakfast, to ensure that their conversation would not be interrupted. Jannick was going to finally tell them what this trip was all about, and how important it was. Every time he would try to explain the story, Manuela and Elsa would just so happen to waltz into the room and join the conversation.

It was just after sunrise, so no staff members would be awake for another hour or so. This was the perfect time.

"God, it's way too early." Kristoff groaned, stretching his arms.

"I agree," Anna said, "but I really want to know what their motives are." Kristoff shrugged in response.

"I think they're alright."

"Easy for you to say." the redhead retorted, "Their brother didn't try to kill you." Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Anna, you already told me that you think they're cool." Anna just shook her head.

"It's not them," Anna clarified, "it's Manuela I'm not too sure about."

"Ah." Kristoff said, finally understanding her.

"She doesn't really talk much. I can't get a good enough read on her." the redheaded princess was more than fed up with how little she actually knew about Elsa's alleged 'childhood buddy'.

"All I know is that Elsa seems to enjoy her presence." Kristoff said, simply. Anna was about to go off, on another rant, when the princes finally arrived.

"Good morning, Princess Anna and Mr. Kristoff." Jannick greeted, offering a well-mannered bow. The other three just waved, keeping true to their more casual personas. Kristoff and Anna thought that Daniel, Ivan and Niklas were refreshing, that way; people who didn't try to be proper most of the time. Just like them.

"Hey, guys!" Anna replied. "So, can we hear that story now?" Anna asked, impatiently.

"She sure is patient." Ivan said sarcastically, issuing a coarse laugh from Kristoff.

"Either way," Daniel cut in, "I'm sure we are all looking forward to hearing Jannick tell the story."

"Indeed. Our dear brother here," Niklas gestured to Jannick, "is great at storytelling." Jannick sighed.

"I'm only going to tell it once, so you better hush yourselves." Jannick demanded. Once everyone's eyes were on him and no one spoke, he sighed and sat down on the ledge of one of the fountains. "It was a few years after Elsa stopped inviting her to the castle, when it started. Manny was only nine years of age..."

* * *

 _It was a stormy evening, in the Palace of the Southern Isles. Prince Bruno, had just come back from fencing practice, with one of his good friends. This prince was the third born of King Eli's second relationship. He had short black hair, green eyes and pale skin. He looked very much like his older half-brothers, Clouse and Lars; of course the only difference being his physical colour schemes. Like most of his siblings, he was tall and muscular. However, no one knew why all the king's children were tall; he, himself, was a pretty short man._

 _The palace was extremely quiet, for an evening. Bruno had no idea where any of his other siblings had run off to, but he didn't mind the peace and quiet. Twelve siblings was certainly a hassle, most times. He supposed they were either having a nap or getting ready for supper._

 _He trudged his way, through the palace, lugging around his now fully drenched equipment. He, himself, was wet from head to toe. The sounds of marshy fabric and soaked boots filling the silence, echoing through the empty halls._

 _Bruno decided that he'd try and warm himself up, and dry his clothes, first. The den was the best place to do so. It was decorated with little to no antiques; just a rug, two wooden chairs and a fireplace. Yes, getting dry and warmed up would be a lovely idea. He quickly hurried, through the halls, desperately trying to avoid his stepmother, Katherine, or any servants that would scold him for going out to practice in the rain in the first place._

 _Once he got to the den's door, he heard a soft tune being hummed. He immediately smiled and opened the door slightly. And there, by the fireplace, was his baby sister. Manuela was kneeling in front of the roaring fire, humming a song and fiddling with the fire iron. Bruno chuckled and made his way over to her._

 _"What have you got there, Manny?" the prince asked her. Deep blue eyes soon looked up into his green ones, all full of innocence and happiness. Her mood appeared to be a stark contrast to the weather, outside, and Bruno was thankful for it. The tiny brunette giggled up at him._

 _"I'm making a ring!" she exclaimed, waving a fire iron, with a small piece of metal at the end, in front of her brother's face. He chuckled and was pretty impressed that she was able to figure out how to manipulate metal. He supposed she'd probably seen the blacksmith work, while heading in to town with Franz. Bruno then sat down, beside her and shoved his equipment to the side._

 _"What is it for?" Bruno inquired, crossing his legs to sit comfortably beside his sister. Manuela was always making some sort of craft. She was an artistic little thing, loving to sing and dance. She continued to smile at him._

 _"It's for Elsa!" Manuela exclaimed, simply. Bruno cocked his head to the side; a little confused. They hadn't heard any word from the Arendellian princess. It had been two years since his sister and her had played together._

 _"For Elsa?" Bruno inquired and she nodded her head. "Why?"_

 _"Daddy gave Katherine a ring, yes?" she asked. His eyes went wide; this was not something a young girl, especially a princess, should be saying. Someone could overhear and take it the wrong way. However, before he could panic, he decided to let her continue. He just nodded. "Katherine doesn't leave. Maybe if I give Elsa the ring, she'll stay and play with me." she added hopefully. Alright, maybe this was truly an innocent observation. He relaxed a smidgen and began to explain marriage to her._

 _"Hun...that's...marriage is different than that." Bruno began, "If you give someone a ring, it means that you want to spend forever with them." Manuela's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, before asking a question of her own._

 _"Being married means they love one another, right Bruno?"_

 _"Yes it does." he smiled, "And marriage is for that lovely boy that you will want to spend forever with." he didn't actually care whom she'd end up with, but she was still young._

 _"I know." Manuela stated, "I want that for me and Elsa." Bruno sighed._ Well crap _, he thought,_ She does understand _. He wanted to preserve her innocence for as long as possible. Especially with the Southern Isles' policy for the sanctity of marriage._

 _The Southern Isles passed legislation, in place, that placed people who were 'different' people. The term 'different' was on a broad spectrum and could tackle anything from demonic possession to absent mindedness. It was a policy that called for 'therapy' that ended up becoming more punitive. It was a terrible policy and Bruno had no patience for it. He'd never wish that for anyone, let alone his sister. Bruno ran a hand through his damp black hair, and tried to find a way to explain why she shouldn't say these things out loud._

 _"That's good, and all, but that's not –!"_

 _"I love her, and I'm sad she doesn't play with me anymore." Manuela said, asserting her point further. It was adorable how adamant she was, but Bruno really needed her to understand that she can't go around proclaiming her love for Elsa from the rooftops._

 _"That's all in good nature, darling, but I don't think you can marry her Manny." Bruno told her, gently. She became visibly saddened by that information and slumped over._

 _"Why?" Bruno was already exhausted, from his fencing lesson, but he needed to get his point across._

 _"It just...it wouldn't look good, Manny."_

 _"Hey! I look good!" she protested. He had to chuckle at that innocent rebuttal. He reached out and ruffled some of her dark brown locks._

 _"Yes. That you do." they continued to talk about love and Bruno helped her with the ring. How she managed to be in a room, unsupervised, playing with fire was beyond his imagination and he was definitely going to have a chat with the palace staff._

 _Unfortunately, Bruno didn't notice a dark figure, hanging around the doorway, listening to their entire conversation._

 _Lars was on his way to play a game of chess, with Prince Caleb, when he overheard Bruno and Manuela talking. He decided to say hello to his siblings. Upon reaching the threshold, however, he overheard their entire conversation. A conniving smirk started to make its way on his face. He walked into the room, ever so casually, and placed his hands on both Manuela and Bruno's shoulders. Lars' calm aura only heightened Bruno's panic._

 _"Hi, Larry!" Manuela exclaimed, excitedly. Bruno frowned._

Oh, shit _...Bruno thought._

 _"Relax, brother." Lars said, in response to Bruno's flinch at his sudden touch. Moving on from that, Lars turned to Manuela, "What are we talking about?" Bruno squinted at him, because it was clear that Lars had an accurate, if not pretty good, idea of what they were discussing._

 _Manuela went on about how her day was, as opposed to answering Lars' question directly. The young princess had a tendency to lead up to the answer, as opposed to just saying it. This, of course, annoyed Lars tremendously. In the middle of her answer, around the time she started talking about lunch, Lars asked another question that honed in on what he originally wanted to. "What do you have there?" he asked pointing at the ring she made. She smiled, holding it up proudly. He extended his hand to her and she placed the ring in his hand. "Outstanding. Wherever did you get it from?" Manuela snickered._

 _"It's a ring I made!" she corrected, proudly._

 _"Really now?" Lars smirked. This conversation was headed in the direction he had planned. "What a clever girl! So talented! Are you keeping it for yourself?" Manuela shook her head._

 _"No! It's a present!" Bruno glanced at Lars and saw the look on his face._

 _"Lars..." Bruno sighed, but his siblings ignored him._

 _"Ah, good! We shan't keep such talents to ourselves now, should we?" he said, ruffling her hair. "Who's it for?" he asked further. Bruno began to worry._

 _"Lars. Stop." Lars merely continued his playful discussion with Manuela, completely ignoring Bruno's demands._

 _"Don't tell me! Hmm...is it for me?" Lars questioned. Manuela shook her head._

 _"Nope!" Lars stroked his chin in thought._

 _"Darn! I could really use some new jewellery. What about for Daddy?"_

 _"Hehe, try again, Larry!" Manuela squealed. Before Lars could guess again, Bruno shouted at him._

 _"I'm going to say it, one last time: Lars, enough!" both Manuela and Lars looked at him; Lars smirked but the princess was confused. Lars knelt down and attempted to calm her._

 _"Ignore him, sweetie, he hasn't had dinner yet." was Lars' simple, and fake, explanation for Bruno's outburst. He turned back to Manuela, "Okay, I give. Who is this lovely ring for?"_

 _"It's for Elsa!" she told him, thrilled that she could tell him all about her recent aspirations._

 _"Ah..." Lars said, wickedly, "I see. Why?"_

 _"Because she's my best friend and I love her and I wanna marry her!" Lars turned to face Bruno, who was showing signs of bursting with anger. Lars chuckled, under his breath and turned back to Manuela._

 _"Really?" he asked, "How adorable." Manuela then frowned._

 _"Well I wanna, but Bruno says its not good." without any warning, the tiny brunette collected her ring, gave both of her older brother's a kiss and took her leave. "I'm going to go play now! Bye bye!" she said, scampering off._

 _"Bye, darling." when she was finally out of sight, Bruno quickly grabbed Lars by his collar, shoving him up against the nearest wall. Lars didn't make a sound, but he did flinch when his back hit the hard surface._

 _"You're despicable!" Bruno exclaimed, "She's a child! She doesn't know any better!" Lars chuckled, evilly._

 _"Biologically, she's sexually competent. She's 9 years old, and there are plenty of young children under...the supervision of the corrective society. I'm sure she can be corrected."_

 _"You are, damn, well aware that children die under the supervisory of the corrective society! That's our sister!" Lars shrugged, against Bruno's grasp._

 _"She's stronger and much more wise than everyone else. I'll take the issue to the council so they can discuss it with father."_

 _"You're mad. I won't let you let them take her! I—GAH!" Bruno didn't finish his threat, as Lars kicked him directly in his groin. As Bruno was writhing in pain, Lars loomed over him, like a dark cloud. His heavy boot was pressed to Bruno's forehead as emphasis._

 _"You will let me do as I deem fit." He pressed forward, causing Bruno to wince and beg him to stop. "Although I am not Clouse, I am your superior; you ungrateful sack of shit. I'm just trying to strengthen our family." Bruno said something, but Lars pressed his foot harder, "You will leave it be. Leave if you don't want to see it. But do not expect me to stop." Bruno was, and could never be, a match for any of his older siblings; especially Lars. He sighed in defeat. Once Bruno stopped protesting, Lars took a step back. Bruno, soon, got back on his feet and shook his head at his older sibling, disgusted that they at least shared a fifty percent bloodline._

 _"She's a child." Bruno repeated. Lars shrugged again and began to leave the room._

 _"A child that needs to be fixed, mind you." he opened the door, and turned to look back at Bruno, "Ta ta, brother. I'll see you at supper."_

* * *

"The-um..." Jannick, after telling the tale of how Manuela was entered into the 'sessions', could barely get a hold of himself. Tears threatened to escape his eye sockets and his brothers desperately tried to keep from crying as well. "t-t-the...policy we have is that if someone appears to be a lover of the same gender, they must undergo rigorous 'therapy'". It is at that very word where Daniel snapped.

"BRAINWASHING!" Daniel cried, lunging towards Jannick, "Just say brainwashing, dammit! That's basically what happened! We lost our Manny! We lost her!" losing his control, he pounded his fist on Jannick's chest before collapsing to the ground, in tears. Ivan and Niklas quickly went to him, to console him.

Anna and Kristoff were also very emotional. It reminded Anna of the isolation her own sister was going through, except much much worse. Jannick then went on in grave detail about the punishments and training for the therapy, when Kristoff asked for clarification. The methods were brutal.

The supervisory council would start with daily interviews, asking Manuela about her life. After a while, they would ask her about Elsa. Every time Manuela would say something about how pretty she was or how much she loved her, there would be severe repercussions. First, a tap on the wrist, with a thin wooden stick. When that didn't work, it would escalate. The years preceding that, they moved on to a harsher punishment. Beatings, starvation, isolation...anything the council was feeling.

Anna was in tears, now. She couldn't imagine anyone going through something like that. It was at one instant, where Daniel stopped crying. He stepped forward and told her about how one day, during Christmas, where Manuela was bed ridden from her 'therapy'.

She was only twelve.

Anna stepped towards Daniel and hugged him tight.

"I'm so sorry." Anna whispered into his ear, as if her own volume would damage the fragile state that everyone was now in. Kristoff joined the hug, and soon all the brothers were huddled in as well. Ivan sighed and pulled away from the hug first.

"So are we."

After a long silence, Jannick summed up the entire story.

"So, this trip is for Manny to get some closure for herself." he wrung his hands together, "She...she needs a better life. And she needs to not marry James." Kristoff became confused.

"Who's James?" All the brothers quivered at the name.

"Prince James, of Taansjard." Niklas said, with obvious disgust to his tone. "Because of our protests to the council, about Manuela's therapy, Lars came up with a solution; get her a suitor."

"He's a brat." Daniel added, "Literally the worst. Worse than Hans." Anna scoffed.

"You're kidding." she insisted. They just shook their heads.

"Really," Ivan said, "Hans hates his guts, too." Ivan then chuckled at a memory, "Oh, hold on. I recall when James tried to force a kiss on Manuela's 17th birthday and Hans yanked him by his hair, and shoved him in the fruit punch!" everyone laughed at that.

"Oh, Manny and Hanny..." Niklas sighed, "They hated one another so much, yet they always had one another's backs, like there was no tomorrow."

"Anyway," Jannick stated, redirecting the conversation, "Manny is so brainwashed that she actually wants to get married to him. The wedding is in two months. We want her to be exposed to the object of her deepest affections. Hopefully she'll snap out of it and not want to marry James."

"So, you're trying to hook her up with Elsa?" Kristoff asked. Jannick shrugged.

"Pretty much." he answered, "But we have no idea what Elsa even thinks."

"We should've thought about that, first." Daniel commented. Anna's brows furrowed in concentration. She had no idea either. Elsa would have boys come over, from all over the world, but no one caught her eye and Anna found that weird because all the men she had over were really nice and good looking. Elsa would sit there, in her throne, and yawn. Perhaps Elsa did swing that way. But there was only one way to find out. Anna clapped her hands, excitedly.

"I've got an idea." she declared and looked at Kristoff. Already sensing her thinking, the blonde man groaned.

"Oh, no..."


	7. Chapter 7

_**JQ: I AM SO SORRY FOR MANUELA'S TERRIBLE PAST.**_

 _ **But hey, it's a part of her history and why she's like this now.**_

 _ **Here's some not-so-heavy stuff!**_

* * *

Elsa woke up, that morning, with a smile on her face. Today, she and Manuela were planning on spending the entire day together. After much hard work and rescheduling, Elsa managed to get a day off, to be able to fully rekindle their relationship.

The last few days had been amazing, the few times they would interact. Manuela would say 'hi' to her, or drop off tea to her study for Gerda. Elsa remembered that Manuela would tend to do that, often. When the servants appeared tired, she'd offer some help. That was Elsa's Manuela; always helpful and tried her best to make everyone happy.

It warmed Elsa's heart to see her like this again, but there was still that issue of her eyes. Manuela's eyes were still a barrier and Elsa, desperately, wanted to figure it out.

Elsa looked out the window and saw a flock of blue birds whiz by. She smiled wider; she loved blue birds. The blonde queen stretched and figured that she should actually make it out of bed, before getting overly excited for the day.

She stood, carefully and rid herself of her white, silk, nightgown. Once her body was free of the garment, she twirled her fingers around, dressing herself with her magic again. This ice dress, however, was sleeveless, with no train. Instead, she created a thin ice shawl to go over her bare shoulders. Her hair was in it's signature braid, hanging on her left shoulder. She took a brief look, in her mirror, and searched for anything that looked displeasing.

She had no idea why she was so insistent that she looked good today. Perhaps she just thought that she should make an effort because effort was what this rekindling of friendship was all about.

Yes.

If Manuela could see that she was making an effort in every aspect of their rediscovered friendship, including looking appropriate for a casual day, would make everything better. She smiled to herself and began to make her way to the foyer.

...

Manuela was just leaving her temporary quarters. She, too, was dressed in her more casual wear. A royal blue dress shirt and her favourite grey trousers. They used to belong to her older brother, Bruno. He gave them to her as a gift, before leaving to pursue his adventurous lifestyle. She kind of detested him for leaving, so soon, but that was a matter she wasn't going to stress about.

Especially today.

She had much more to focus on. For instance, was it going to rain? How hot was it outside? How was she supposed to deal with spending a whole day with the woman she was subconsciously madly, terribly, deeply, truly, irrefutably in love with. You know...just the regular day to day problems of any normal person.

She took a deep breath, trying to remember her training, from her days at the corrective school. These were, so eloquently, taught to the children as the "No No" rules.

1) No lingering eye contact.

2) Only compliment if given a compliment first.

3) No touching, especially in public.

4) Only respond, physically, to the opposite gender.

She had already broken about all of those rules, every five seconds, in the last few days. She was determined not to today because they were going to be out in public for a few hours. In the castle, sure, indulge in the privacy. But being outside was a completely different game to be played.

Manuela wasn't an idiot. She knew that if she followed her "No No" rules, she'd make Elsa upset and ruin the negotiations, which still needed to happen. Plus she was enjoying reconnecting with her friend. It was a nice and needed contrast to the brunette's testosterone filled lifestyle; both being raised and working with men.

Really, she had no idea why the council allowed for her to be dismissed from her "placement" and let her take over her brother Franz's position as the Captain of the Royal Guard. She was constantly exposed to the "male" standard, and found herself more lenient to ogling women when they would go out and celebrate their training, in pubs. All in all, her release from the corrective program was kind of redundant. But she was still glad she was out of that hell hole.

She assumed that most of the council's decision also relied on her engagement to Prince James, of Taansjard. God, she hated pretending to be madly in love with him. Even her brothers, whom she shared her conflict with, agreed that he was a bit of an utter annoyance.

She recalled her and, of all people, Hans, arguing over the engagement. This happened about a month before he went to Elsa's coronation.

* * *

 _"Why are you doing this to yourself?!" Hans asked her, harshly. Manuela folded her arms over her chest and scoffed. The siblings had been arguing over her release from the institution on the premise that she is to be wed._

 _"Doing what?"_

 _"Marrying James, you idiot! He's terrible! He gets along with Lars!"_

 _"What do you expect of me, Hans?! Would you be happier if I continued to be confined in the program?!" She spat back, silencing his protests for good. Hans, like many of his brothers, feared for Manuela's physical health. He looked down, at her right forearm and flinched seeing the large area where bruising was developing. "I can finally spend a night back home, with all of you. Isn't that more important than who I go to bed with at night?" Hans took a moment to categorize his thoughts. Manuela was certainly good at arguing. But thankfully, so was he._

 _"You need to respect yourself, sister." he said, calmly. She refused to look at him, but she visibly relaxed at his comment. "You need to love yourself before loving another person. Do you understand? I'd never want you to go back to that awful place, again. I understand we are not always on the best terms, most of the time, but hear me out. You're better than this, and I, at least, deserve an adversary who is on my level of confidence." Manuela scoffed again._

 _"Don't forget modesty." Hans smirked._

 _"There she is." he said, smiling at the return of her regular demeanor. She stepped towards him and they embraced for a brief moment. When they both pulled away, Manuela held him by is shoulders at arms length. She studied his expression and tried to organize herself._

 _Manuela struggled with her emotions because she wanted, so badly, to believe him. She wanted to believe that this was not her fault. But after being beaten for liking the colour of someone's dress, she'd rather not risk it. Instead, she believed this was her punishment. This was what she got for being in love with a woman, in the first place. She loved her brothers, but she needed them to understand that she wanted to be normal. She wanted to change._

 _"I just need you to know that I accept this. I deserve it, for being this way, in the first place." before Hans could say anything else, she left the room. Hans frowned and just stared after her._

 _"But no one deserves what you have been dealt, Manny." he sighed. As usual, when it came to Manuela, his concern fell on deaf ears. The therapy sessions had done an infinite number on her, causing her to believe she was sick. Hans was saddened by his sister's new reality, but just decided to give up. If she was going to make the worst mistake of her life, she had the right to learn the hard way, just like the rest of the world._

* * *

Honestly, that should have been her red flag. Hans actually trying to help her. The boy rarely sided with her on anything. From passing the potatoes at the dinner table to riding a specific horse for polo, her and Hans fought over everything. But it truly was rare for Hans to want to help her.

Either way, it was too late. He harmed her in a way she couldn't have predicted. Surely attempting to kill off the woman you loved, and he knew it too. When he was brought back to the Southern Isles and the foreign dignitary told her what he had done, Schelin, Ivan and Franz had to stop Manuela from beating Hans to death with her bare hands.

All of her brothers knew that she loved Elsa.

She could never find it in herself to forgive him now.

She finally managed to regain control of her emotions and hormones, and made it to the stairs that led down to the foyer. She could hear Elsa chatting away with some servants, below, and she began to mentally prepare herself.

 _You remember your therapy,_ Manuela assured herself, _You have no interest in women, nor do you want to be intimate with women._ She spoke to herself, in her head, as she made her descent. _You are going to be wed to James...Lovely...nice...James. Elsa has no effect on y –!_ When Elsa turned to greet her, Manuela's jaw unhinged.

"Good morning, Nella!" the blonde greeted, excitedly. She was wearing a dress that showed off the entirety of her shoulders and the top expanse of her chest. Her eyes were soft and inviting. The dress was caressing every last dip and curve of the queen's body and her voice was the most alluring of siren calls _._ Manuela's heart raced so fast, she was certain it would stop. Immediately, her brain started reevaluating itself from its previous mantra:

 _All your therapy is gone._

 _You have a definite interest in this woman._

 _Fuck James._

 _Actually, no: don't fuck James._

 _...Who is James?_

 _Elsa,_ _you're so perfect,_ _you wonderful piece of art –!_

 _NO. NO._ She immediately retracted her thoughts, scolding herself.

After realizing that her inner panic lasted pretty long, and Elsa had actually spoken to her, awaiting a response, Manuela cleared her throat.

"G-good morning, Elsa." she said, solemnly, causing Elsa to giggle. Manuela's heart hurt even more, hearing it.

"Well, you've kept me waiting long enough." Elsa joked, offering her arm to Manuela. "Shall we go?" Manuela stared at the offered limb, like it was going to bite her in the face. She couldn't say "no"; there were people around and it would look anti-diplomatic if she refused. Carefully, Manuela intertwined her arm with Elsa's.

"Yes." Manuela answered, breathlessly. "Let's." Elsa didn't seem to notice the odd behaviour of her friend, and bid farewell to the castle staff.

They made their way into the courtyard, passing some guards and walking through the gates.

 _It's going to be a long day..._ Manuela thought.

...

The two women walked by, through the courtyard, without noticing the huddle of their siblings.

Anna and Daniel, diligently, watched as their sisters walked on by, arm in arm. They seemed pretty okay, and Niklas pumped his fist.

"SUCCESS!" Ivan immediately raised a hand, and slapped him on the back. "OW!"

"We don't know for sure." Jannick told him. "They used to be rather close. Perhaps it's just them resorting back to what they know?" Anna nodded.

"We have to keep a close watch, on them." she advised, with a smirk. "And I have the best weapon, for the job." before anyone could question the princess, in walked Olaf.

"Hi, I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!"

The four Princes just stared at the creature, awestruck.

"What the fu –?!" Anna slapped a hand over Ivan's mouth.

"He's like a child! No bad words!" she instructed.

"So what is my job, again?" Olaf asked, excitedly. Anna knelt down, beside him.

"Go hang out with Elsa and Manuela, today. Tell us all you know about them, after dinner tonight." Anna demanded and he giggled.

"Okay!" Olaf agreed, before waddling off, through the gates. Anna smiled and Jannick just stared at Kristoff, begging for an explanation. The mountain man just shrugged. He had been living in this town for a while, but was just going with the flow of things, most times.

"Arendelle is a weird place."


End file.
